Perfect Strangers: The Next Fifty Shades
by phoebe-grey
Summary: Christian and Anastasia Grey's children are growing up. Teddy's in his Senior year in highschool and is more than excited for his little sister, Phoebe, to be attending an actual school for once in her life. Upon meeting the super hottie Alex Marshall on her first day, they instantly click and become friends. Oh, but what would her Fifty Shades of a father think about it?
1. Chapter 1

Pale. I'm so pale. Then again, I've always been this pale. _Jeez, how long have I been staring at myself in the mirror?_

"Phoebe! We have to go!" Ted, my older brother, calls out from downstairs. "Coming," I answer, snatching my custom black satchel from my bed and slinging it over my left shoulder. I take one last look at myself in the mirror. Hair slightly wavy from the bun I put it in a few minutes ago, check. Red plaid polo neatly tucked in my jeans, check. Black skinny jeans with 3 inches of it folded just above my ankle and finished off with a brown belt, check. My white gold bracelet with the inscription "_Phoebe Coleen Grey_" that my parents got me for my 6th birthday, check. Lastly, my gray and white topsiders with neat tassel twirls, check.

I head downstairs and Ted is pacing back and forth the breakfast bar repeatedly running his hand through his hair. Such an obvious sign of impatience.

"Finally," he sighs. I roll my eyes at him.

"You both are definitely your parents' children." Mrs. Johnson laughs from the other side of the breakfast bar. She gives us both a warm smile and hands us our packed lunches.

"Thanks, Mrs. J!" Ted and I say in unison before heading out to the porch. As usual, mom and dad are having their morning tea/coffee there.

"Good morning, dears," dad greets us.

"Good morning, daddy," I say back, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, mommy," I turn to mom to do the same. Ted's already ran to the car as he's always so eager to head to school.

"Have a great day," mom says to me. Her voice always so reassuring and soothing. I walk to the car. Usually, we take the white Saab, but since mom has (finally) convinced dad to let her drive her own car, we started taking the sleek black Audi R8, which (of course) attracts more and more attention in school.

"Good morning, Miss Grey," Luke greets me. I nod and smile at him in return as he hold the car door open for me. I slide in and before I knew it, we were moving away from the house. I have an hour to think.

Being a Grey, society expects much of you. Sometimes, a little too much. It's not everyday you find yourself to be a daughter of this gazillionare CEO who has taken the business world by surprise with his expertise. Mom would always tell me what it was like for her when she and dad were dating. The paparazzi, the haters, everything that she never expected to happen in her life. "_Well, that's what I get for marrying Christian Grey," _She'd always tell me. So I'm guessing this is what I get for being Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele-Grey's daughter. With dad taking over the business industry, and mom taking over the publishing industry, I think society expects me and Ted do some taking over as well. _How about taking over high school first?_

_Oh!_ I'm finally going to a school! It's finally sinking in! After being homeschooled for the past 15 years of my life, I'm finally going to attend a real school! Crap. What if people don't like me? What if they only like me for the money? What if I end up being a loser or what if I do something to cause myself social suicide? I mean, I have no problems with academics (with dad being his controlling self and all) but I don't really have experience in socializing. Ugh, I am so dead. I bury my face in my hands, Teddy takes notice.

"You okay, Phoebes?" his voice concerned. Teddy has always been good to me. He's my bestfriend.

I don't respond. He shifts and puts my head on his shoulder. "First day butterflies, I'm assuming." I nod, my hands still hiding my face. He grabs my hands and puts them down on my lap. "Phoebes. You're going to be fine. I'm not gonna let anyone mess with my little sister."

"Thanks, Teddy. I'm just really nervous. What if people don't like me? What if I embarrass you?"

He cocks his head to one side and raises an eyebrow, like dad usually does. "Phoebe, guys are going to be all over you. The only thing you need to worry about is how you're going to deal with the attention. And of course, the jealous ones." He laughs.

I give him a shy smile. Only Teddy can cheer me up in situations like this. He looks out the window, his expression suddenly confident. "We're here," he sighs.

Luke pulls up on the driveway and gets out of the car. He goes over to my side and hold open the door for me and Teddy.

"Ready?" Ted asks.

I take a deep breath and nod.

I exit the car and I am fully aware that people are staring at me. Teddy gets out of the car after me and puts his hand over my shoulders. We wave at Luke as he drives off. We turn around and a group of jocks are heading to us.

"Hey, guys! You remember Phoebe, right?" Ted gestures towards me. Oh, these are his friends who used to come over to play ball.

"Of course! Welcome to Garfield High, Phoebe Grey!" they say loud enough for everyone to hear. Now the murmuring gets louder. Thanks a lot, Ted.

"I'll head to class already, okay? You can get your sched from the administration office. It's at the end of the quad. See you later, sis!" Ted hugs me then heads off to class with his friends. I run a hand through my hair, take a deep breath, and start walking.

I do my best to keep my eyes forward and ignore the fact that almost everyone I pass by is staring at me. I reach the admin and the lady greets me with a welcoming smile. "Yes?" She asks.

"Err… I'm here to get my class schedule. Phoebe Coleen Grey, please."

"Oh, of course. Please wait for a while, Ms. Grey."

I nod. She turns her attention to a file cabinet and searches for what I assume is my schedule.

"Here we are. Your locker is besides your brother, Theodore's, as requested by him." She tells me as she hands me my schedule. Teddy requested our lockers be beside each other? Wow.

"Thank you, Miss," I quickly glance at the name plate, "Miss Lawson." I give her a warm smile and head off.

Hmmm. Should I visit my locker first? I check my schedule and I have English class first which starts in about 20 mins. I search for locker 608, which is conveniently located 3 classrooms away from my English class. I open it and to my surprise, there's a note inside.

**I told you I'll always look after you.**

**Enjoy your locker, Phoebes!**

**-Teddy**

I smile at the note and place some notebooks inside my locker. I close it and turn around to this group of girls passing by me giving me the stink eye. Ugh. I shake my head and start walking with my head down. Suddenly, someone crashes into me and I fall on my bottom to the floor. "Ow," I wince. I hear laughter from behind. _Great. Just what I needed._ I look up to see who this jerk that ran me over was.

"Oh, crap! Are you okay? I'm so sorry," this strangers green eyes meet mine. He quickly gathers my things and gets up while I'm frozen there trying to analyze what happened. He walks towards me and extends his hand. I look up and take it, and he helps me stand up. "I'm so sorry." His voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine." I mutter.

He reads my schedule with my satchel in his hands. "Phoebe Grey, I presume. Seems like we have the same schedule." He grins. Wow. He's cute. Really cute.

"I'm Alex Marshall. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I can think of better ways, Alex." I laugh as I shake his hand.

"Yeah… Sorry about that." He gives me a shy smile and hands me my things. I sling my satchel on my left shoulder and run my hand through my hair.

"Err… Can I walk you to class?" he asks, running his hand through his dark brown hair.

I nod and he grins at me.

"Would you err… want to have lunch with me later? I can show you around." He asks, almost nervously.

"Err… sure. Why not? After all, you're the first person I've met so far." I laugh.

"Great. So it's a date!" he grins as we approach the classroom.

He takes his seat in class while I hand the teacher, Mr. Williams, my schedule. Strangely, Alex puts his bag on the vacant seat beside him.

"Class, please take your seats." Mr. Williams says. Mr. Williams looks like he's in his mid-twenties. Pinstriped shirt that's tucked in his black slacks, black leather shoes, blonde hair and hazel eyes. Wow. Even the teachers here are seemingly attractive. "Everyone, this is Phoebe Grey. Miss Grey will be joining our class. Alexander, I assume you've met. Please look after Miss Grey. Her aunt is an acquaintance of mine." He says to Alex. Alex nods and grins in response. "Miss Grey, please take your seat beside Mr. Marshall." I nod and walk to my seat. I feel everyone's sharp gaze at me while I get settled.

I look to my right and Alex is looking at me intently. His eyes suddenly widen then he turns his attention forward. _What was that about?_ I turn my attention back to Mr. Williams who is discussing the evolution of English Literature. I don't quite pay attention because I've already studied most of the material to be discussed in this level of education. I sigh. _This is going to be a long day._


	2. Chapter 2

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing! _The final bell before lunch time goes off and students start packing their things. It's History class and Mrs. Anderson is passing a take-home quiz due tomorrow. "Don't forget to finish your quiz! Remember, it's a quiz. Meaning you can't consult each other, okay?" she says sternly. I get my copy of the quiz and I briefly read the items. _I know all these_. I grab my pen and start answering everything. Alex is standing by the door, waiting for me. After about 3mins, I'm already finished. I hand my paper to Mrs. Anderson before exiting the classroom. Her eyes widen in shock, she turns to me and gives me a smile. "Excellent, Miss Grey." I nod and head out with Alex.

"Wow. You're probably the first person I've seen finish Mrs. Anderson's THQ in less than 3mins inside the classroom." He sounds amused.

"That's probably because I've studied most of the material for this year."

"Don't you go out with your friends?"

"Err… I don't really have friends other than my brother and my cousins." I mutter.

He cocks his head to one side and grins. "Well, now you do."

"I guess I do." I smile at him.

We arrive at the cafeteria. _Psh. More like the zoo._ I see Teddy waving at me from 4 tables. I wave back and he gives me the well-who-is-that-with-you look. I give him the i-will-explain-later look and he laughs. Alex leads me to the line so we can get our food. Wow. Even the food seems so foreign to me. The only ones I know are the mashed potatoes and the fried chicken legs. I opt for those since I don't want to risk upsetting my stomach. Alex chuckles when he sees what I got. He gets the same food only with what looks like spaghetti. I grab a bottle of Minute Maid and he grabs a can of Mountain Dew.

We make our way to join Ted's table and again, everyone is staring. I sit in between Alex and Teddy. Oh boy.

"Hey, sis. So far so good?"

"Yeah. Though I'm not really learning anything in class since I've studied almost all the material." I answer, while picking at my food. "Oh! This is Alex, by the way. He's crashed into me this morning on the way to class."

"Did he now? Nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Ted." He laughs.

"Yeah. It made my morning very interesting though. Nice to meet you." Alex grins.

"Watch over my little sister, okay? See you later!" Ted tells him, while getting up. He nods at me and starts to walk off. He turns back and shouts, "Oh, by the way! You should ask her to sing for you." His goofish grin takes over his face. I scoff at him.

"So, you sing huh?"

Oh, crap. "Kinda." I flush.

"Wow. Looks, brains, and talent. Seems like you've got it all, Miss Grey." He sounds amazed.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Mr. Marshall. I am quite awkward and gawky."

"You're still very attractive and appealing, Miss Grey." He grins. I flush, again.

While we're eating, someone approaches us. Tall, slender, long blonde hair, and a killer smile guys could fall for. "Miss Phoebe Grey?" She asks.

"That's me. Yes?"

"My name is Massie Lyons. I'm the head of the school paper. I was wondering if you'd be up for an interview with us regarding your gold medal in snowboarding."

Alex's eyes widen in shock. I freeze. Oh, crap. My expensive hobbies…

"Err… I'll think about it. I'll let you know by tomorrow." I smile at her.

"Alrighty then. See you around, Miss Grey. Alex." She nods.

Alex's eyes are still on me. His expression very amused.

"Snowboarding? Wow."

"Yeah. We have property in Aspen." I say in a matter-of-factly way.

He nods, and we resume eating.

It's about 10mins before the final bell for the day rings, and I am relieved. My last class for the day is Biology, and I swear Alex was fighting so hard not to fall asleep. Though he lost in that battle, I used that time to study him. He looks breathtaking when he's asleep. He has long lashes, and a few freckles on his cheeks. He has a defined nose, and full lips with a perfect cupid's bow. His hair is dark brown but the tips are somewhat dirty blonde and casually tousled. He's wearing a black leather jacket, a white vneck inside which is tucked in khaki pants. He's also wearing black low-cut Chuck Taylors. My eyes focus on his lips. They're so… distracting. He shifts, and I flush. He blinks a couple of times while sitting back up. He looks at me and smiles.

"What are you looking at?" he asks.

"Someone who's bored enough to fall asleep in Biology." I say sarcastically.

He laughs and runs his hand through his hair. I want to run my hand in his hair.

The final bell finally rang and it seems no one's paying any attention to Mr. Rowling's reminders. I place my notebook in my satchel and Alex is suddenly standing beside me with his hand extended. I stare at his hand for a while, then I place my hand in his. I flush when he gently squeezes it while we walk out the classroom. I'm walking slightly behind him and I could see his boyish grin. I look at our hands and flush. _I'm holding hands with Alex Marshall._

Eyes and murmuring follow us even up to the driveway. For a moment, we just stand there staring at an empty driveway. He lets go of my hand, turns around as if he's looking for someone. "Hayley!" he calls out. And a girl standing behind a parked silver Ferrari 485 Italia turns around. She starts to walk towards us. Tall brunette with long hair, fair skin, wearing a flowy floral dress and white flats. She's gorgeous. _Oh no. Is she his girlfriend?_

"What's up, Alex?" she smiles sweetly at us.

"Hayley, this is Phoebe Grey. Phoebe, this is my step-sister, Hayley Davis." He gestures. _Sister!_

"Oh so this is the girl that you crashed into, so I've heard." She looks at me with her blue eyes.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Alex asks.

"Oh little brother, news travels fast in this school." She laughs. "So, you're Ted Grey's sister?" she asks me.

"Err… Yeah. Are you friends with him?" I ask.

"Not really. Nice guy, though. All my friends really like him." She laughs. "So, what are you kids up to?" she raises an eyebrow at Alex whose eyes widen.

"Err… Nothing, really. I just showed Phoebe around." Alex says shyly.

Hayley laughs, and I flush. "Why don't you get the car already, Alex." He nods and heads for the Ferrari.

"Hmm. I think Alex likes you." Hayley smirks at me. My eyes widen and I shake my head in disbelief.

"Impossible. He's only just met me."

"Well, I can tell you this. Never have I seen him show a girl around school or even introduce one to me upfront. I'm thinking there's something there."

Just as I was going to say something, Alex pulls up in front of us. Hayley hugs me taking me completely by surprise. She hops in the car and rock music blasts through its speakers.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Phoebe! Have lunch with me again, please! I'm not taking no for an answer." Alex winks at me and I can't hide my amusement. Hayley waves at me as they both disappear into the open road.

I stand there gaping trying to process what just happened. _Is Hayley right? Does Alex like me? No. Impossible. We just met and I'm… well I'm me. _I walk back to the driveway with my head down. I'm quietly watching my feet take slow steps when I stop at meeting a pair of familiar leather black shoes. I look up and it's Mr. Williams.

"Oh, Mr. Williams! I'm so sorry." I give him an apologetic smile. He places his hands in the pockets of his slacks and cocks his head to one side.

"Lost in thought, Miss Grey?"

"Err… Kind of."

"Hmm. You look just like your parents." He smiles, pats my head, and then walks away. _Weird._

"Phoebes!" Teddy calls out while running to me. He stops right in front of me and takes a few seconds to catch his breath. "Phew. I thought you were still somewhere inside. Let's go?" he pants.

I snort. "Oh, please. You're just in time, Teddy." He places his arm over my shoulders and we walk to Luke who's waiting at the end of the driveway.

Ugh, finally we're home. I immediately head to my room upstairs and flop back on my bed. Today was so… weird. Why? _Because you were crashed into by a hot guy who also wanted to hang out with you all day, his sister thinks he likes you, and oh, he asked you to lunch tomorrow. Again._ I grab my pillow and bury my face in it. The silence suddenly breaks when I hear 5 subtle knocks on my door and I know for a fact that it's Ted.

"What do you want, Theodore?" I mutter under my pillow. I hear him come inside and he lies beside me on my bed. I remove the pillow from my face and look up to him. He looks at me and we both break into laughter.

"See? I told you you'd be fine. You even got a guy following you around." He smirks. I throw my pillow at him and sit up.

"Oh, whatever. His sister's really pretty, thought." I give him a smug look. He shakes his head laughing.

"Yeah, she is." He smiles shyly. I lie back down staring at the ceiling.

"You know," I mutter. "Alex asked me to have lunch with him again tomorrow. And his sister thinks he likes me. But that's impossible, right? I mean, we just met this morning. And it wasn't even a pleasant encounter considering my butt is still sore from falling."

"Phoebes. I'm a guy. And from the way I've seen him look at you, I can tell that he's definitely attracted to you. I've seen Alex around. He's a decent kid. He doesn't roll with the wild ones." He shifts to look at me. "My little sister is growing up."

I hide my face under my pillow and I can hear Teddy laughing his ass off. The bastard. I feel him sit up.

"You suck, you know that?" my voice is muffled from under the pillow. Teddy laughs and stands up.

"Love you, sis!" he says before shutting the door behind him.

Great. Now I'm left to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Only the silence is surrounding me. I can only hear my steady breathing and the ticking of my wall clock. I glance at the wall clock. _Only seven-thirty? _I get up and sluggishly make my way to my closet to change into more comfortable clothes. I grab one of Teddy's old loose shirts and boxers. _Perks of having such a generous brother. Haha!_

"Phoebe, darling! Can you come downstairs for a second, please?" dad calls out. _Oh good Lord, what does he want?_

"Sure, dad! Be down in a sec!" I reply. I take a look at myself in the mirror just wanting a few more seconds to myself. I finally stand upright and head downstairs.

As I'm walking down the last few steps of the stairs, I hear some unfamiliar voices in the living room. I stop at the last step to see who it was. Dad sees me and grins.

"Darling, this is Richard Ficarelli. He's interning in GHE. Ricky, this is my daughter, Phoebe." He gestures.

I suddenly realize I am in a loose shirt and boxers. _Thanks, dad._ I awkwardly reach for Ricky's extended hand and shake it.

"Great to meet you." He smiles. His bright brown eyes are so… alluring.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Well then, shall we have dinner now?" Dad's grinning from ear to ear. _What's he planning?_

We walk to the dining area and Ricky and I sit across each other. Dad excuses himself for a while to fetch something in his study. Silence was surrounding us for a while until Ricky finally breaks the silence.

"Is this as awkward for me as it is for you?" he says jokingly. We break into laughter for a few seconds.

"Oh trust me, it's more awkward for me." I say sarcastically. We stare at each other for a while and I take the opportunity to study him. _Hmm. Broad shoulders, muscular arms, perfectly messy black hair, and a very handsome face. Not bad. Not bad at all, dad. He looks like he's just in college._

"Err… is there something on my face?" he asks. I blink rapidly and flush. _Phoebe, you spazz._

"No. Err… sorry. Was lost in thought." I laugh nervously. He smiles at me and resumes eating. _I am such a spazz. Me, my socially awkward self, and I. _ "So where do you go to school?"

He chuckles. "I graduated from Stanford the other year." _Oh wow. That's impressive. _"Mr. Grey's just showing me the ropes around GHE." He says in a matter-of-factly way.

"So, you're like, in your twenties?" and before I could even think, it's out. _Nice job, Grey._ He stares at me. My eyes widen at my plate as I was trying to avoid his stare. He looks amused.

"I'm only eighteen, Phoebe." He sounds like he's trying to hide a laugh. I gaped at him. _He's so young! He must be one of those beautiful mind genius guys._ _Good Lord, Phoebe. Must you embarrass yourself?_

Dad returns from his study with his laptop in hand. _Finally! Some company._ He sets up his laptop on the table and shows Ricky all these records, graphs, and whatever else is business related. He and dad discuss how they can start up a franchise for GHE. Dad seems to be impressed with Ricky's idea of creating a business that will appeal to a younger audience. By this time I've stopped paying attention to their conversation and just finished my food.

I glance at the wall clock in the living room. _Hmm. It's almost nine o-clock. _Dad and Ricky are still talking by the doorframe. I walk over to them and they both smile at me.

"Dad, I'll go to my room already if you don't mind." I politely said. He smiled and nodded his head. I move towards Ricky and extended my hand. "Again, it was nice meeting you."

He smiled and shook my hand. "It was very nice meeting you, Phoebe." I smiled at him and headed upstairs. "I'll be seeing you around." He called out. I looked back and just smiled. _Seeing me around? Where?_

Once I got to my room, I sat in front of my desk and fired up my laptop. I rested my head on my left hand while my right does all the scrolling down and clicking. I open my email to check for anything I might need or have the slightest interest to respond to. There's an email from Massie Lyons. _Right. She asked if I'd be up for an interview. Gah._

I stare at the email for a few moments. _Do I really want the news of my gold medal to be out in school?_ I close my eyes and took deep breaths. _Fine. I'll do it._ I replied to Massie in a snap and hit send. _Am I going to regret this?_ I glance at the clock on my laptop. _I should probably get some sleep. Today's been… interesting._

I stand from my desk, walk over to the light switch and turned off the lights. I hopped into bed and just stared at the ceiling trying to process today until I fall asleep. _Let's see. A cute guy literally crashed into me, he showed me around the entire day, and asked me to lunch tomorrow. Okay. Dad gets home with another attractive guy who's just a few years older than me, who is also probably a genius, and is also dad's intern. How am I ever going to understand this? _I bury my face on my pillow and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
